


Spending All Night Getting Lost Together

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: 2001 honda civic tour, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunken sex, Flashbacks, M/M, One Night Stand, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: The boys recall how their relationship began: with a drunken one night stand





	Spending All Night Getting Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Where You Need to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482409) by [arey0unasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty). 



> No disrespect intended towards anyone involved or their families, this is fake af
> 
> Title: Sober - Blink 182

“Hey, Mark?” Matt called. He was laying in bed, staring at Mark while he unpacked his suitcase. Blink had just gotten back from tour, and Mark immediately took to cleaning everything.

“Yeah?” Mark paused, going and sitting on the bed beside Matt. 

“Do you remember when we first hooked up?” Mark raised an eyebrow. He wondered what made Matt think of that, because it wasn’t exactly the best sex either of them had ever had. It wasn’t bad, per se, but they were wasted and it didn’t meet their current standards for sex. Mark certainly didn’t make a point to think about it too often.

“Of course I do. That was the start of a long, weird, and rather complicated relationship. I’d never forget that awkward hook up.”

“I just thought about it when we were cuddling on the bus earlier.” Matt said. Mark raised an eyebrow for the second time in that brief timespan.

“Is this your way of saying you wanna have sex?”

Matt scoffed. “No you idiot, I’m exhausted. I was just reminiscing about the beginning of our relationship is all.” 

With a sigh, Mark got up and finished unpacking before padding into their closet to change into pajamas. As he returned to their room, he looked back at his lover, realizing he had dozed off. Mark smiled at the sight of Matt sleeping and turned off the lights before crawling into the spot beside him. He had truly missed sleeping on an actual bed.

Mark picked up his phone and started scrolling through twitter, not really focusing on anything that got posted. Now that Matt had brought up their first hookup, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

*

Mark stepped off of the tour bus, eager to kick off their summer tour. He looked around at all of the various band and crew members scattered about the vacant lot. 

His eyes very quickly landed on a tall guy with jet black hair, chatting away with someone else on the tour. Mark took in the image of the man. He was lean with tan skin that was adorned with multiple tattoos.

Mark couldn’t help but wonder if he had any more ink underneath his clothing. For some reason, he was wearing all black in the summer heat. Mark laughed, he definitely fell into the goth category. He admired him for being so dedicated to his look during this time of year.

Mark was intrigued by the taller man. He had an attractive profile, and based on appearance alone, goth boy was his type. When he finally caught a glimpse of the man’s face, Mark heard himself gasp. He was fucking gorgeous. The smudged eyeliner made his eyes stand out, and Mark definitely wanted to hook up with him.

Although, Mark didn’t know anything about the guy, let alone if he was interested in dudes. Mark certainly wasn’t gonna go up and ask if he wanted to bang. He doubted the guy was homophobic, judging by the eye makeup and nail polish, but he didn’t want to risk getting outed, either.

It wasn’t like Mark tried to hide it, but he never exactly made the effort to talk about the fact that he was bisexual. 

Later that evening, they were having a party to start the tour. Mark was two and a half beers in when Travis came over and tried to get him to come talk to one of the guys in the opening bands. Travis managed to convince him though, and he felt giddy when he saw the goth dude from earlier. Mark quickly praised whatever god existed for being so kind to him on this tour.

Travis briefly introduced them before rushing off to go talk to someone else, though Mark didn’t listen to anything he said; he was far too focused on Matt.

He was even prettier up close.

“Hi, I’m Mark. I think Travis is gonna get laid.” He immediately cringed at his words, cursing the alcohol flowing through his system. What a terrible first impression. 

“Ha! I think you’re right. I’m Matt, I play guitar for Alkaline Trio.” Mark internally sighed with relief. Matt had laughed at his awkward statement, so maybe there was still hope. 

The men quickly started chatting about anything and everything they could think of. Turns out, they actually had a lot in common.

As the conversation continued, so did the flow of alcohol. Mark knew he was pushing his luck, pretty soon he was gonna say something inappropriate and ruin their newfound friendship. His brain to mouth filter generally stopped working once he hit six beers, so at any moment he was prepared to fuck this up.

Instead, it was Matt that made the first move. He went to move closer to Mark, and instead tripped over his own feet. Mark just barely caught him. He giggled into Mark’s ear, thanking him for not letting him fall.

Mark ignored the way his heart fluttered, and the voice in his head screaming about how adorable Matt was. That was something he’d have to analyze after the tour ended. 

As Mark went to speak, he was cut off by Matt pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Apparently, Mark kissing back caused Matt to panic, as he scrambled backwards and began rambling.

“Look, I’m sorry dude! I...I don’t know what came over me, I don’t even know if you like guys so this is twice as bad. Fuck, man, I get it if you don’t want to be friends or whatever after this, it’s so inappro-”

Tired of listening to Matt’s drunken rant, he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. A few moments passed and Matt relaxed, kissing back as intensely as he had a few minutes ago.

“Does that answer your question?” Mark asked. He smirked at Matt, offering his hand out. Matt accepted and let Mark lead him back to blink’s tour bus. 

Once they made their way to the bunk area, Mark pressed Matt against the wall and kissed him hard. Matt kissed back with equal fervor, whining when Mark bit down on his lip. 

The noise went straight to Mark’s cock. He broke the kiss and moved down to bite down on Matt’s neck. He was sure to leave a couple bruises before finally reaching _that_ spot that would leave Matt shaking. Matt moaned, pushing his hips against Mark’s thigh. 

When Mark felt Matt’s erection against him, he stopped. What they were about to do suddenly felt real, and Mark wanted reassurance that Matt was okay with it. 

“Do you want to take this further?”

Matt eagerly nodded before leaning in for another kiss. Mark dodged the kiss, intent on removing their shirts. Matt whined again. God, Mark really got lucky on this tour. He loved it when his partners were vocal, this was no exception. 

Mark reached down to palm at Matt’s hard on through his jeans. Matt cried out at the action, suddenly desperate for _something_ more. He didn’t care what, he just needed to be touched.

“God, fuck, do something, _please_ , want you,” Matt moaned.

Mark had really hit a gold mine when he found this man. 

He made quick work of shimmying Matt’s tight pants down his legs. Matt kicked them off before attempting to undo Mark’s belt. They had had the same amount of alcohol, but it was hitting Matt a lot harder, so he was struggling to remove it. “Here, let me.” Mark undid the belt and stripped down so he was just in his boxers. 

Matt gripped Mark’s shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. Mark ran his hand down Matt’s torso, intent on palming at Matt’s bulge. He hovered his hand over it for a few seconds, causing Matt to whimper into the kiss. Mark started palming Matt once more, and managed to get Matt close to the edge. He was loving this guy. They had barely done anything and Matt was about to come. After a couple minutes, Mark realized that if they wanted to actually fuck, that they needed to move things along. He pulled away, smirking at Matt’s pout. 

“So, how do you wanna do this? Top or bottom?” Mark _really_ hoped Matt wanted to bottom. Mostly because he knows Matt is super vocal and he wanted to make Matt scream, but also because that vulnerability of being on the bottom terrified Mark. He wouldn’t object to Matt topping, per se, but he’d rather be on top.

Instead of responding, Matt grabbed Mark’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking in two fingers. Mark couldn’t help but moan. Matt twirled his tongue around Mark’s fingers, and Mark knew that he’d have to try and get Matt to blow him before the tour was over. The entire show was sloppy due to his inebriation, but it was still hot. Mark figured that Matt could give a mean blowjob when he was sober.

Matt backed away with a pop, smirking at the shorter man. “Does that answer your question? Now, if you could fuck me already, that’d be nice.” Mark heard himself whine, and realized that the tables had been turned. “Fuck, okay, get in the bunk.” 

Matt scrambled to get in the bunk, removing his briefs before settling onto the mattress. Mark followed suite, kicking his boxers across the room. He ran to grab a condom and the lube from their bathroom, and he could almost feel Matt rolling his eyes at him.

As Mark tried to climb in the bunk with him, both men realized that they were too tall for this too work properly, although they were too far gone to care.

Mark opened the cap and poured lube onto his fingers, making sure they were coated before pressing one at Matt’s entrance. Matt whined and tried to push his hips back, but Mark held him down with his free hand. 

He slowly inserted a finger, waiting for Matt to adjust before adding a second. A few moments passed, and Matt moaned at the feeling. Mark hadn’t moved his hand any, so he figured that Matt was ready for more. Mark began to stretch him out, and it wasn’t long before Matt was shaking underneath him. 

“Oh, _Mark_ , fuck, do that again.” Mark grinned, angling his hand so he could hit his prostate again. 

A few minutes passed before Mark decided to speed things up. Watching Matt had gotten Mark all worked up, and he knew Matt was getting close. He withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper from Matt. This man really couldn’t get any hotter. 

Mark quickly put the condom on and coated it with lube, rubbing the excess on Matt’s entrance for safe measure. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Mark asked. Matt nodded frantically, reaching up to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark leaned down to kiss him, and pressed his length against Matt.

He felt Matt slip down as best as he could, wanting to feel Mark inside him. Mark slowly inserted his cock, rubbing up and down Matt’s sides to distract him from any discomfort. 

Both men moaned as Mark bottomed out. Mark paused for a moment before gripping Matt’s hips and slowly moving, trying to angle his thrusts towards Matt’s prostate. In his drunken haze, it took him way too long to find it. He stared into Matt’s eyes, noting how blown his pupils were. The taller man’s eyes slipped shut and his back arched off the bed, letting out a loud moan that told Mark he’d found his spot.

Spurred on by this, Mark began thrusting hard and fast into Matt. Matt responded by digging his nails into Mark’s back. The sensation had Mark shivering.

He moved Matt so one of his legs was hooked over his shoulder, causing both men to moan at the new angle. Mark thrusted in deeper than before, keeping up the rough pace he had set. Matt kept a constant stream of moans and whimpers going, which only encouraged Mark to keep going.

A hard thrust directly on his prostate broke Matt’s moans, suddenly he was desperate. 

“Oh my god, Mark, I’m close, touch me, _please_.” Matt begged. Mark paused so he could readjust them and be able to stroke Matt’s cock. He began thrusting and moving his hand at the same time, causing Matt to howl with pleasure. The nails dug into his skin once more, and suddenly Mark was on the edge. 

Mark sped up his thrusts, not bothering to change the pace of his hand, drawing little whines from Matt. He leaned down to bite at the sensitive spot on his neck, and that was it for Matt.

Mark was somewhat hoping that they’d last longer if they did this again sober.

Matt’s back arched off the mattress as he came, letting out a string of high pitched moans. Mark stilled his thrusts, watching the other man as he went through his orgasm. He was truly beautiful, Mark thought. His eyeliner was running, hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, and a bit of come had landed on Matt’s chin. 

When Matt came down from his high, he made eye contact with Mark, and ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach. Matt licked the come off his fingers, swirling his tongue around the pads, just as he’d done to Mark earlier that evening. 

With a whine, Mark began thrusting again, quickly feeling himself teetering over the edge. He hit Matt’s prostate one last time, drawing a weak moan from him. Mark grunted Matt’s name as his orgasm flooded his senses.

After a few minutes, Mark pulled out of Matt, going to dispose of the condom and grab a towel to clean them up with.

“You can stay here tonight, if you want.” Matt yawned, nodding contently.

It dawned on him that his bandmates didn’t know where he was. “Can you go find someone in my band and let them know I’m crashing here? I left my phone on our bus and I don’t think I can walk at the moment.”

Mark laughed at the taller man. “Yeah, I will. What do they look like?” He pulled on his clothes from earlier, and handed Matt his. Matt raised an eyebrow, but took the ball of clothing anyway. He always slept naked after sex. Apparently that wasn’t as common as he thought. 

“Our bassist is short and bald. He kinda looks like he’d be an eagle if he could turn into an animal. His name’s Dan and he’s my best friend.” Matt giggled at his own comparison. Mark chuckled at him. His voice was hoarse, and he felt somewhat bad since they had a show the next day. It was technically his fault if Matt lost his voice before the tour even started. He pulled the covers over Matt’s naked form and exited the bus.

Not too long after Mark left, Matt fell asleep. 

*

“Mark. Mark. Marky. Markus, answer me. I’m bored and I want attention.” Matt said, slapping Mark’s arm repeatedly, trying to wake him up. 

“Morning, sunshine.” 

Matt leaned over to kiss Mark. Mark kissed back, letting his hand rest on Matt’s cheek. 

“Hey, I was thinking about our first time after you mentioned it last night. What was it like for you?”

Matt pulled back, trying to remember more details from that night. “I honestly don’t remember much of the actual sex, I just know I kept hitting my head on the bunk and that I was super sore the next day. I don’t think it lasted long though.” 

“It didn’t last nearly as long as we go now. Which is funny, seeing as we were in our twenties, which should’ve been the peak of our endurance, and now we’re old men.” Mark knew they were completely drunk, which had everything to do with it. “Sorry about banging you into a wall, by the way.” Matt rolled his eyes at him. 

“A bit late for apologies now, babe.” Mark shrugged. “And you still bang me into walls, asshole. It’s a miracle I haven’t gotten a concussion.”

“Well don’t jinx it, dumbass. There’s still a chance that could happen.” Mark paused. “You should wear eyeliner more often, though. You look super hot in it.” 

Matt smirked. “I’ll think about it. Maybe for your birthday or something. But for now, you _can_ bang me into the mattress.”


End file.
